The present invention generally relates to appliances and, more specifically, relates to a device that bridges the gap between a washing machine and a clothes dryer.
When clothing or other small items are put on top of the washer or dryer, small items easily slip into a gap between the washer and dryer. In addition, side-by-side washers and dryers are often purposely installed with a gap between them in order to avoid contact from vibrations during the washing and drying process, thus further exacerbating the problem of items slipping into the gap between the washer and dryer.
As can be seen, what is needed are ways to prevent items from dropping into the gap between the washer and dryer.